Cyan
}} |image = |image2 = Current= |-| Former= |-| Original= |-| Defensive= |image_width = 300px |t1 = Alias(es) |i1 = Alien God Chan |t2 = Age |i2 = 2 |t3 = Birthday |i3 = ??? |h1 = Appearance |t11 = Sex |i11 = Woman |t12 = Hair |i12 = Blue |t13 = Eyes |i13 = Blue |t14 = Height |i14 = 5'3" |t15 = Weight |i15 = 80 lbs |h2 = Abilities |t21 = Magecraft |i21 = ???? |t22 = Origin |i22 = ??? |t23 = Element |i23 = ??? |t24 = Command Seal |i24 = |t25 = Loop Breaker: |i25 = ??? |t26 = Sorcery Trait |i26 = ??? |h3 = Affiliations |t31 = Occupation |i31 = Master |t32 = Allies |i32 = Z-Team, Chaldea |t33 = Enemies |i33 = ??? }} is a participant in Fate/Axiom, the master of Caster and Saber (Fate/Axiom ~ Liath) ''Personality 'Quirks' is an unique existence being the result of an artificial soul extracted from a familiar made with an alien, the leftover thoughts that were used to create allow her to gain and understand human emotions but the unique experiences and circumstances of her existence have left her personality very alien and peculiar. To further complicate matters she will sometimes react in an utterly alien manner, a way that cannot be understood by a human. She is in the possession of an unique laugh, Uninininini, she will often laugh nervously when she is unsure of how to react. 'Goals' has a blue-orange morality and considers all things that repeat as evil, Loops being the ultimate offense to her while things which are unique and unchanging are seen as the ultimate virtue. 'Problems or Flaws' Lots of self evident flaws. History 'Background' Wip... 'Plot' Wip... Abilities 'Attibutes' In 's new body created by her Caster she has normal human attributes and she is in the possession of an above average number of magical circuits of average to above average quality which allows her to sustain exactly 4 servants. When she's in a full Herald of Chaldea mode her physical attributes raise to those of a servant. 'Sorcery Trait: Herald of Chaldeas' '''Herald of Chaldeas' is an ability which allows to directly interface with the Master-Servant system and hold 1 "servant slot" until she uses them by "Transforming" into the Herald of Chaldea, functioning similar to a class card. It is a direct result of understanding that Chaldea's mission is simply "save humanity with the FATE-system", so it works by the very same system of summoning a ghost liner familiar onto herself and sustaining them with od, replicating a demi-servant in theory. It also has the secondary ability of summoning exactly who Cyan needs to summon when she summons. 'Servant Class & Skills' While she was in her original body with the Black Urchin she was considered a Foreigner for the purpose of the FATE-system but now by her lonesome she is classified as a Caster. She possesses only the Item Construction class skill so far. Currently she possesses the personal skills Magecraft (Atlas) and Eyes of Aberration which allows her to use them at a greater level than baseline can. Because is a true blank canvas with little to no feats associated with herself by her lonesome any one ability she first excels at will instantly manifest itself as a Servant Skill for her granting her much more proficiency than she actually has outside of her Herald of Chaldea form. Should her ability or feats in life surpass this first "excelling" the skills will change until she properly fits into the class container as a "servant-like" entity. 'ESP: Eyes of Aberration' Eyes of Aberration is a unique ESP ability of Cyan brought about by her temporary coexistence with an eldritch being and having her soul be in prolonged contact with theirs. It is quite a simple ability in that it allows Cyan to mysteriously manipulate information which relates directly to her into becoming more or less understandable. The most basic and passive ability is her ability to distort information people attempt to obtain for her, it works in a manner that makes her appear more mysterious than she actually is, which doesn't affect her actual mystery values. In essence it makes it so analysis of Cyan can never be fully completed due to some of her information always coming off as eldritch and beyond human description. This ability isn't actually what makes her act so weirdly, in fact she acts so weirdly as a direct side effect of possessing ESP. The power has a secondary related application which manifests itself through her eyes and it works the exact reverse of her normal ability in that instead of making it hard to obtain information on her it makes it easier for her to obtain information on everything else. In essence it gives her improved eyesight and cognitive abilities for understanding, parsing and acting on information. It works as an overall improvement to her mental abilities which innately allow her to calculate at a level which is comparable to Precognition. 'Loop Breaker: Mystra's Weave' 's loop breaker is also her Noble Phantasm when in Herald of Chaldea, the Mystic Code Mystra's Weave. It manifests itself as her shadow turned into a "liquid" which she can manipulate with her mind so long as its attached to her. The shadow is not indestructible, but it is impossible to destroy without destroying Cyan, since as long as she exists her shadow can be recreated with light. It was created by Bodhmall and then improved upon by Cyan by imputing her skills and origins into it. The shadow like all shadows has the properties of being "simply lack of light" as such all that the shadow performs provides no actual information outside of the pure visual information that it's a shadow. Analysis of the shadow is impossible to fully complete for someone aside from Cyan because of her psychic ability Eyes of Aberration. The shadow is capable of physically interacting with the world by means of both mystery and electromagnetic interactions which it acquires by the method of its replenishment of "light hitting Cyan", in essence the shadow is capable of storing photons of light that hit Cyan and hold them in reserve for when it needs to interact with the world physically. Cyan is also capable of causing the reverse effect to occur and for the shadow to exude light from itself. Mystra's weave is capable of both creating a "magnetic" field to interact with stuff kinetically as well as simply releasing beams, in time it might even be able to replicate a rail gun. Furthermore because of her application of her origins, her familiar magecraft experimentation and other similar events the cloak is also capable of some degree of "sentience", carrying out orders automatically for Cyan. Mystra's weave has essentially become a bizarre colonial organism which is subservient to Cyan. She can separate parts of the cloak to create familiars which can exist for a few minutes and which manifests all the properties of the cloak, when she does so the familiars are often skeletal in appearance. 'Techniques' *''Strael (Old English: Arrow): The most basic and effective of the techniques available to Cyan, she separates part of Mystra's weave and shoots it like a projectile to deal damage to something. Because of the mystery contained within the cloak it is capable of harming even spiritual beings and furthermore because it interacts with matter by means of electromagnetism creating a "replication of a surface" it can overcome even magic resistance by using physics instead of simply supernatural effects. *Rais (Old French: Ray): The fastest and most direct application of her Mystra's weave, it revolves around her simply releasing all the pent up photons she's storing and shooting them in a beam to cause great damage to enemies and maybe the environment. 'Magecraft' 's new soul was created in an entirely functional manner granting her access to the standard 4 elements and an origin of '''Master' which enables her to unconsciously be a better Master to her servants and to "master" skills faster than most people. has also inherited the full memories of her sister Jean, who was a magus of atlas of the zepelli family, as such she possesses considerably knowledge of magecraft, in particular Formalcraft and familiar creation. 'Heir Phantasm: Esoteric Rebirth' Esoteric Rebirth is an Heir Phantasm created by accident from by her pure desire for change and her alien mind/body, it didn't manifest itself as an object but rather as her new soul to grant her freedom and to spare her from her inevitable death as a familiar. The Soul was created from her desire for the power to become her own person, but as knew little of herself at the moment of its creation (that wasn't part of her sister's personality) except that she wanted to befriend the people of Chaldeas and help them save humanity it manifested as a soul with an almost purely utilitarian make up, tailored made to the task chaldea had set up for itself. ''Former Abilities 'Magecraft' originally was in the possession of 1 magic circuit of mediocre quality from being made into a familiar and she has no knowledge of magecraft. However is able to spontaneously create magical energy by a method which is not currently understood. It seems to be enough to sustain a number of servants but its release seems to be utterly sourceless as it simply leaks into the world near her. 'Black Urchin Biology' Black Urchins, the species of , are alien creatures theorized as originating from '''Mercury' as such she possesses alien powers, while she has lost her immortality as a consequence of summoning Rider (Fate/Axiom ~ Thanatos) she still possesses a number of unique biological abilities: Base Mercury Biology: was composed of mercurial matter, which like type mercury's body, is harder, more flexible and more resistant to heat change than any individual material known on earth, although her body is of much lesser quality than type mercury it still makes her much more dangerous than just about any normal creature on this planet. This flexibility and sheer resistance also makes all of the movements and actions performed by her much more powerful than those of a biological creature which isn't boosted by mystery, making her baseline attributes superior to those of a human unless they supplement it with magecraft. She also possesses 360 vision which allows her to see the underlying mystery of things but which for some reason cannot meaningfuly observe expressions. Shape-shifting: An ability not entirely unique to which enabled her to rearrange the structure of her "constituent parts" and to spontaneously "store or draw" more molecules from a human-inaccessible space. This ability is theorized to be a purely survival ability as she does not gain special abilities she does not already possess by shape shifting, and she can only alter her shape and appearance. Extra Dimensional: was a being which exists within at least one extra geometric dimension aside from those of humanity, and which occupies in volume (by default) a roughly 5 meter spherical shape centered on her human center of mass. This is self evident when she shape shifts and matter seems to come/vanish into existence without any meaningful physical reaction, or her ability to apparently create parts of herself far away without any connection to her current position. This is because, as disclosed by her brothers, a Black Urchin's full body is actually always hidden away, like a shelled creature, and only part of it can be seen at any given moment. Mimicry by Consumption (Photosynthesis): like Type Mercury possessed the ability to mimic the abilities of things she consumes, as her diet has been almost entirely kelp based since her birth this ability only manifested in her not needing to eat as she obtained energy and sustenance by photosynthesis, or maybe she never had a need to eat in the first place. It's hard to tell. Spike Creation: Like an urchin and other sea creatures was capable of creating black "shell-like" spikes by synthesizing it in the extra dimension where the main body is hidden away, despite their designation these "spikes" are beyond any material found on earth naturally and are just as tough if not tougher than the main body. She has a large amount of sword sized "spikes" hidden away at any given moment which she can "extend" anywhere within 5 meters of her by default. When she manifests these spikes into the real world their base and small sections of them seems to glitch out constantly. In her Scarlet Mercury Form she is capable of bending and twisting these spikes, or simply remove them to use as melee weapons/projectiles. ''Gallery Trivia and References'' *Her current appearance is that of Hatori Chise from Ancient Magus Bride. *Her former human appearance is that of Kirie Motoba from Himouto! Umaru-chan. Category:Masters Category:Fate/Axiom Category:Marcus Junior Category:Female